Microalgae of the genus Euglena are also called Euglena, and are known as microorganisms that produce polysaccharides such as paramylum or the like by being cultured.
Various microalgae of the genus Euglena are conventionally known. For example, Euglena gracilis strain NIES-48 is known (Patent Literature 1).
Such microalgae of the genus Euglena produce polysaccharides such as paramylum by being cultured, and store the polysaccharides in their cells.
Further, the microalgae of the genus Euglena can convert the stored polysaccharides into wax esters or can further produce proteins while producing the polysaccharides, depending on the culture conditions. Then, the organic compounds such as polysaccharides, lipids, and proteins that are produced and stored in the cells of the microalgae can be used in applications such as fuel and food.
However, the microalgae of the genus Euglena have a problem that the performance to produce an organic compound such as polysaccharides is not necessarily sufficient.